


Settle down

by westofnowhere



Series: A little love, a little new [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Tags to be added, Vaguely described sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, just to fill small side roles, kind of, prompto pov, super fluff, super minor side ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofnowhere/pseuds/westofnowhere
Summary: Prompto has never really planned for a wedding before, least of all his own.But really, how hard could it be? Especially when he doesn't really have to do the actual planning.He just knows that white is definitely not his color.





	1. No backsies

**Author's Note:**

> you'd thought you'd seen the last of this au???? hahahahah foolishness!!
> 
> I really, really wanted to write cute, shmoopy wedding planning and stuff and now that it's spring break, I actually have the time. warning for lack of a real plot though.

“Perhaps white,” Ignis offered from where he sat, notebook neatly laid out on the table before him with a stack of magazines sitting to the side of it. If Prompto didn’t know Ignis any better, he definitely wouldn’t have been able to tell that they were organized and labeled. He was sure Ignis would shove the magazines at them sooner rather than later.

“Yeah, but who’s wearing white? White’s not my color,” Prompto chuckled from his place on the bed, watching Ignis upside down while Gladio lounged behind Ignis on the couch, flipping through one of the magazines.

“Isn’t white a purity thing? I don’t think we can wear white,” the older man pointed out with a snort. Prompto giggled and rolled over onto his stomach to stare at Gladio.

“You saying we’re not ‘pure’, Gladio?” He demanded jokingly. Gladio didn’t even bother looking up at him.

“Yup.”

“Rude!” Prompto shot back, snagging the nearest pillow and lobbing it at Gladio’s head. It actually hit its target, Gladio letting out a soft “ooof” before setting the magazine aside, standing up. He smirked.

“You wanna play, do you?” Gladio said, and without even waiting for a response, flopped on the bed, grabbing the smaller blonde in a headlock, ruffling his hair. Prompto yelped, trying to weakly shove Gladio off but he was laughing despite himself. Ignis chuckled softly, tapping the notebook with his pen.

“I’ve always been partial to black with gold trim,” he said thoughtfully, ignoring their play wrestling until Gladio stopped, rubbing at his beard.

“That sounds nice, yeah,” he said, Prompto escaping from his grip to roll away, almost thudding to the floor. Ignis jotted something in his notebook, tapping his chin with a long, elegant finger.

“We will, of course, have to run it by Noct but I’m certain it will be to his liking,” Ignis said as his fingers skated over the page, studying his notes.

“We could make HIM wear white,” Prompto joked as he crawled his way back over to Gladio’s side, throwing himself over the taller man’s lap. Gladio scoffed, but his hand found Prompto’s hair anyway.

“That’ll be the day,” he said, Prompto snagging Gladio’s hand to lace their fingers together. He considered for a moment.

“What about midnight blue? Noct always looks good in midnight blue,” Prompto pointed out after a moment of consideration, watching Ignis tap his chin with his pen.

“Yes, that’s a good option as well,” Ignis nodded, scribbling things down. “Of course, we could do both. A nice mix and match,” he added, Prompto beaming.

“We’re kinda that already.”

“Indeed.”

“We’re kind of what?” Came the question as Noctis entered the room. His arms were piled with papers and he looked tired, dumping the pile carelessly in a cushy arm chair and kicking off his shoes. Ignis stood immediately, walking over to Noctis to press a kiss to his temples and scoop up the pile of paperwork.

“We’re mix and match,” Prompto chirped over, rolling out of Gladio’s lap and sidling over to the King. Noctis grunted sleepily, slumping against the blonde and let Prompto guide him over to the bed. Ignis followed them, already absorbed in browsing the very top paper.

“It appears repairs are going well,” he noted, setting the stack down, starting to leaf through the paperwork. Noctis grunted again.

“Next time Iggy, I’m gonna let you deal with them,” he muttered into Prompto’s neck, straightening enough only to dump himself in Gladio’s lap. Prompto snickered. Ignis smiled.

“Overseeing reconstruction too above your Kingly duties?” He quipped, Noctis rolling over enough to shoot Ignis a small glare.

“I know they’re important but there’s just so much and it’s so…boooring,” he whined, making Gladio snort, running calloused fingers through Noct’s hair.

“So much for the proper attitude, huh?”

Noctis groaned. “They beat it out of me with endless talk of trusses and columns and I don’t know what they’re talking about half the time. They’re the experts here, I’m just trying to make sure it doesn’t look like crap,” he sighed, Gladio’s fingers turning to massage over Noct’s scalp.  Noctis groaned his appreciation and slumped down once more, splayed out in Gladio’s lap like a satisfied cat.

Ignis continued leafing through the papers. “Yes, next time I will accompany you. I apologize for being deterred with other duties.”

“’S okay, I guess,” Noctis replied after a moment, peering up at Ignis whose attention remained fixed on the stack of papers. “Were you planning?”

“Yup!” Prompto chirped, nudging Noct’s legs over and flopping down on the bed next to Gladio. Noctis didn’t even wait for Prompto to settle before dumping said legs back in Prompto’s lap. “Wanna wear a white tux, your Babeness?” He joked, snickering as Noctis jabbed him with his toes.

“ _You_ can wear white, Mr. Purity,” the King shot back, not moving from under Gladio’s massaging hand. His Shield snorted.

“Yeah, none of us are pure enough for white,” Gladio rumbled, leaning back on one hand while the other continued to massage Noct’s scalp. Noctis grunted, lying boneless.

“Anything but white.”

Ignis stirred, setting aside the stack of paperwork and producing his notes. “We considered perhaps midnight blue. Or black and gold,” he offered, Noctis shifting ever so slightly for one starry eye to peer at Ignis.

“Better, yeah.”

“Do you have a preference, Noctis?”

“Either works.”

“What about both?” Ignis offered, letting Noctis consider.

“You know what…yeah.”

Ignis smiled, making a note. “Excellent.”

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them as Ignis neatly set his notes aside to walk over, settling on Gladio’s other side. Noct’s hands found his immediately. “You know Specs, I’m thinking we need to get a wedding planner,” the King said lazily, peering at Ignis through his hair. Ignis quirked an eyebrow.

“Is my planning not to your liking?”

“It’s not that, and you know it. It’s just…since the rebuilding is actually getting somewhere and people are coming back we’re just…not gonna have time,” Noctis explained, still watching Ignis through his hair. Ignis considered.

“Well,” he said at last. “I suppose you are correct. And it would be a bit of a blessing to have some help.”

Noctis looked relieved. “Good, cuz I uh…might have already found someone,” he said sheepishly and Ignis flicked him, Prompto giggling impishly.

“Way to be really smooth about it,” Prompto teased, Noctis shrugging a shoulder. He shifted where he lay, digging around his jacket pockets. It was a very nice jacket too, with thin, intricate patterns of ivy winding around the sleeves in pale gold thread. The buttons were gold, standing out starkly against black fabric and polished to a mirror shine.

Noctis dug around for a few minutes before pausing, suddenly looking awkward. “So,” he began slowly, rolling off their laps to stand. “It occurred to me that we never really made things…official.”

Ignis quirked an eyebrow at him. “Have we not?”

“Well…not like…’ _official’_ official,” he clarified, finally producing a small rectangular parcel from his pocket, neatly wrapped in plain brown paper. He undid the wrapping carefully, revealing three equally sized velvet boxes. Prompto saw Noct’s cheeks grow a little pink. “I uh…I tried,” he said lamely before taking a peek into each box to make sure and carefully setting one in each of the others’ hands.

He seemed a bit too embarrassed to look at their faces and missed the look the three of them shared. “Since I was the one who proposed…I figured I’d be the one to…you know,” Noctis was saying, gesturing at the boxes broadly. Prompto grinned from ear to ear.

“Awww, Noct!”

Noctis looked antsy. “Just open them,” he urged, rocking a little on the balls of his feet.

Prompto was giggling as he clicked the lid open, peering inside. His breath caught a little. Even though he knew full well what it would be, he wasn’t sure this was what he expected. Prompto carefully snagged the ring from its holding place, lifting it to the light. It was a pale, white gold and consisted of two thin bands, tiny yellow diamonds set in the entirety of one of those bands while the other held a much larger yellow diamond in the center of a small flower, much smaller white diamonds set onto its petals like dew drops. It sparkled as it caught the light and Prompto couldn’t really breathe for a moment, slipping it onto his ring finger.

When he finally tore his gaze away, he beamed wide at Noctis. The King’s expression grew a bit relieved. “I almost got you a chocobo one…but I think people would talk,” he joked and Prompto laughed loudly, throwing his arms around Noctis’ neck.

“It’s beautiful, Noct!” He said when he finally tore away, still grinning from ear to ear. Noctis smiled gently himself and Prompto leaned in quickly to steal a kiss before letting go, peering at Ignis and Gladio. Gladio couldn’t quite seem to form words, staring at his own ring. It was a wider band than Prompto’s two slim ones, set with a large, dark ruby in the very middle. The metal itself was black gold but carved in such a way that imitated the petals of a gladiolus flower, framing the large ruby and going around the circumference of the ring. Tiny diamonds were set in the center of each cluster of intricately carved petals. Gladio slowly slid his ring onto his ring finger as well but still couldn’t seem to speak.

“Stunning choice,” Ignis said softly as careful fingers traced over his own ring. His band was rose gold that shimmered gently in the light, breaking off into intricate swirls framing a large amethyst set in the middle of it. Small white diamonds were set into the swirls themselves, reaching around the full circumference of the ring. Ignis’ face was drawn into a gentle smile and he reached over to Noctis, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. When Ignis drew back, Gladio finally found his will to move and yanked Noctis into his lap, nuzzling into the King’s neck before giving him a kiss as well.

Prompto was still chuckling when they separated and beaming up at Ignis, who looked strangely smug. Noctis quirked an eyebrow at them. “What?”

“Your timing, Noct, is impeccable,” Ignis said as he stepped away for a moment to pick up his jacket from where it hung neatly over the back of his chair. When he came back, he produced a small, velvet covered box from one of its pocket and held it out to Noctis. The King blinked.

“You didn’t…”

Prompto grinned. “Course we did!”

Gladio snorted. “We can’t all have rings if you don’t. Ain’t right.”

Noctis swallowed thickly, accepting the box from Ignis and carefully clicking it open as if he expected to find a bomb inside. Instead, he found a ring. The band itself was a darker platinum and was actually two bands. Unlike Prompto’s ring however, the two bands were connected together. A large blue diamond sat in the middle and shimmered as Noctis carefully moved the ring beneath the lights. Two moonstones sat to either side of the blue diamond while 3 smaller blue diamonds were set beneath it. Tiny white diamonds were spaced equally around  the band itself and glittered just right as Noctis gazed at the ring.

“Guys…”

Prompto was beaming. “Ignis found it,” he said proudly, Ignis pushing his glasses back on his nose and looking quite bashful.

“We _all_ found it,” the older man pointed out and Gladio snorted at him.

“He’s just being modest. We just agreed that it was good.”

Ignis still looked a bit embarrassed but Noctis smiled at him, carefully slipping the ring on. “I love it…especially considering the last time I wore a ring,” he added with a weak laugh and Prompto grabbed his other hand instinctively. Noct’s smile softened, looking between them. “It’s beautiful though, thank you.”

Reaching over, Ignis carefully cupped Noct’s cheek. “Only the best for our King.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Well, I AM marrying you three,” he pointed out and Gladio snorted again.

“You’re getting sappier, Charmless.”

“It’s Babeness, thank you,” Noctis corrected and found himself suddenly sandwiched between the three of them in a tight hug. Prompto was giggling.

“Good, good, the nickname stuck,” he cackled and Noctis managed to sneak a hand out to flick him. The cackling grew louder. When they all broke apart, Ignis adjusted his glasses.

“I would very much like to meet our wedding planner then, Noctis. When it’s possible, of course.”

Noctis nodded, digging out a business card from his pockets and handing it to the older man. “I think you’ll like her. She said she’s available whenever so…” he shrugged, Ignis studying the business card before stashing it away with all wedding prep notes. Noctis yawned loudly. “I hope you can wait with all that,” he said to Ignis, finally shedding his jacket. “I’m exhausted and I am NOT sleeping alone.”

Ignis smiled. “Of course. It _is_ quite late.”

Prompto beamed, tearing his eyes away from staring at his ring to bound over to the bathroom while Gladio scooped Noctis into his arms. Noctis didn’t even protest but slumped in his Shield’s grip, theatrically wailing about how tired he was. Prompto ended up tickling him when they got into bed and only stopped when Noctis couldn’t breathe from laughter, Gladio dragging Prompto into a tight hug instead.

They had all fallen asleep while Prompto remained awake, tangled between the three of them and staring lovingly at his new ring which he could still make out in the darkness. Now it really was official. This was it. They really were getting married, no backsies. Prompto smiled to the darkened room, gently thumbing at the tiny flower of his ring. He never thought he’d be so lucky.

He was definitely coming to the wedding planner with Ignis tomorrow, he decided before slipping the ring off to set it on the bed side table and closing his eyes. When he slept, he dreamt of bells and more flowers than the eye could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing and why am I doing it? there's probably mistakes, I just don't really have the time to edit this right now. I'll try to later. 
> 
> I hope you guys like my nonsense. The rating may or may not change. I just haven't decided how descriptive I wanna be with the wedding consummations. we shall see.
> 
> anyway! Enjoy?


	2. Moments and lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Promnis date and almost 4k words of practically nothing.
> 
> *Kimbra voice* I wanna settle doooown I wanna settle doooown won't you settle down with meee, settle doooown

“You don’t have to come if you don’t wish to,” Ignis said over his shoulder while Prompto fidgeted in his neatly pressed dress shirt. Prompto noted that this wasn’t the first time Ignis said this in the last 30 minutes and squinted at him.

“I wanna come! Do YOU not want me to come?” He demanded, making Ignis laugh as he turned, walking over.

“Don’t be silly,” Ignis said simply as he stopped in front of the blonde. Careful hands reached over to adjust Prompto’s shirt collar, undoing one of the top buttons and fixing his tie. When Prompto quirked an eyebrow at him, Ignis smiled. “It looks better that way,” he said simply, reaching down to unroll the sleeves Prompto had attempted to roll to his elbow. He was trying so hard to be neat and ended up with the opposite effect, the fabric haphazardly bunching around his forearms.  

Ignis being Ignis of course, was able to do what Prompto failed at doing, neatly rolling the sleeves to the elbow. Prompto breathed out a laugh. “I’m a mess,” he said. Ignis’ smile remained, letting his hands smooth over Prompto’s suit vest.

“You’re doing just fine,” he assured, stepping back to admire his handy work. Prompto himself had insisted that he wanted to dress up even though Ignis told him it was unnecessary. But Prompto couldn’t bring himself to meet their new wedding planner with Ignis looking ever so dapper in his new suit while Prompto slouched alongside him in jeans and a t-shirt.

The jeans had stayed, but the t-shirt was replaced with a pale lilac gray dress shirt and deep gray suit vest. A deep violet tie brought it all together with ankle high, black boots. He felt only a tiny bit like a hipster but Ignis beamed.

“You cleaned up well, Prompto,” the older man said gently, pressing his lips to Prompto’s temple before stepping away to find his shoes. Prompto couldn’t help but giggle.

“You make it sound like I just walk around unwashed and unshaven all the time,” he whined theatrically, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trailing after Ignis.

“Only on bad days,” Ignis teased before grabbing his neatly collected notes, guiding Prompto from the Royal chambers and into the hall. Noctis and Gladio had left earlier that morning, dressed at their crispest with Noct grumbling his displeasure under his breath. He would have much rather met with the wedding planner, he announced, but royal duties called and he was forced to answer. Gladio fell back into his body guard routine easily enough, proudly sporting his brand new engagement ring and threatening to glower at anyone who gave him shit for it.

Prompto idly traced his thumb over the flower of his own ring. “So what’s this wedding planner like anyway?” He asked Ignis, falling in step with the older man’s longer strides.

“We only spoke briefly on the phone,” Ignis admitted. “But she seemed quite eager to get started. We will have to judge for ourselves, won’t we?” He added casually, his free hand slipping down to hook their pinky fingers together as they walked. Prompto beamed, curling his pinky.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few moments before Ignis decided to break it. “I do wonder, Prompto…”

“Huh?”

“Was there any particular reason you wanted to come along?”

Prompto huffed. “What, wanting company isn’t reason enough?”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “A badly phrased question, then. Apologies,” he paused. “And yet…”

Sucking in his cheeks, Prompto blew out a small laugh. “Well…I dunno…I wanted to be more involved I guess…’sides, you guys are always so busy and I just…don’t get to do much,” he finished lamely. Ignis’ hand wrapped around Prompto’s fully as they walked.

“Do you wish to participate in politics?”

“What? No! You know I’d be crap at that…I just… I dunno…I wanna feel useful,” he trailed of feebly, Ignis’ thumb carefully gliding over Prompto’s knuckles. He seemed to be contemplating the subject.

“Have you considered running training?”

“What?”

“Perhaps you could join Gladio in training new recruits to the guards and Kingsglaive. No one is quite as skilled a marksman as you,” Ignis said. Prompto considered, frowning only slightly.

“I wouldn’t…even know where to start.”

“I am certain Gladio can assist you in the matter. And I’m also certain you’ve seen the marksmanship of some of those recruits. It’s quite the atrocity.”

Ignis’ tone indicated that he was joking, but only slightly and Prompto let the topic sit, mulling it over as they walked. “It’s…huh…it’s not that bad of an idea, actually. And at least it’s not politics,” he added, nose crinkling at the thought. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’ll forgive me for saying, but I can’t imagine you in a political dilemma, dear Prompto.”

Prompto himself was laughing at the very notion now, fingers squeezing around Ignis’ hand. “An absurd notion!” He said quite loudly. “Ridiculous!”

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, squeezing back.

They were both laughing now, Prompto trying to stifle his squeaks and snorts as they walked while Ignis’ shoulders shook. The idea of Prompto in politics seemed particularly ridiculous to both and Prompto didn’t begrudge it. He really was crap at that sort of thing anyway.

It took a while for the laughter to finally fade and Prompto barely realized that they had left the Citadel grounds and struck out into the city hand in hand. Ignis mentioned earlier that they were going to a local café that was already up and running and Prompto felt excited to actually leave the Citadel grounds. It had only been a few months since rebuilding efforts began. Insomnia was not fully ruble when they returned, but it was hard to see the city over the wreckage that surrounded it.

Noctis and Ignis spared no time and no expense and soon enough, building crews were hired, plans were made and Insomnia began its slow yet steady creep towards renewal. Soon, businesses began to reopen. Roads began to operate. People, who managed to flee the capitol in a panic, came slowly and steadily back to their homes.

The current street they were on was practically rebuilt anew and Prompto drank in the sights. It was early afternoon with the sun shining above them and not a cloud to be seen. People strolled the street; shopping, jogging, going about their daily business. It cheered Prompto’s spirits dramatically and he couldn’t help but dance a little as they walked, making Ignis chuckle. A beautiful day in the beautiful sun spent with one of his beautiful fiancées. Prompto couldn’t be happier.

“Ah, here we are,” Ignis’ voice cut through Prompto’s thoughts, finally making him realize that they stopped in front of a charming little bistro. Tables were set outside for the patrons to enjoy the sunshine and at one of those tables, sat a woman. Ignis did not hesitate and strolled right over to her. For the moment, she seemed to be studying a leather bound notebook but looked up immediately at the sound of footsteps. Recognition dawned on her face instantly and she was on her feet and bowing and whoa…she was tall. It probably didn’t hurt her tallness to be wearing very high and quite imposing heels.

“Lords Scientia and Argentum, I presume?” She said as she straightened, smiling brightly. Prompto flushed at being called a lord and Ignis smiled.

“Ignis and Prompto will be just fine,” Ignis said, already sensing Prompto’s protest at the title. He felt as far removed from a lord as humanly possible. The woman nodded, her smile never wavering and gods…she really was tall. In fact, she had a few inches on Ignis, at least with her heels on and Prompto vaguely wondered how tall she actually was. Ignis bowed to her politely before she gestured for them to join her. After a waitress bustled over to take their food and drink orders, the woman carefully produced her notebook again, setting it next to her teacup. Ignis took out his own notes as well and Prompto, now sitting between them, felt suddenly a little silly.

“So, Miss Lydia, correct?” Ignis was saying, shifting his things over as the waitress returned with their orders, setting a hot cup of coffee in front of Ignis and a mug of hot chocolate for Prompto. The woman smiled.

“Misses, technically. I’m sure you’ll meet my wife, she works with our tailor,” she said, gesturing vaguely and Ignis smiled.

“Excellent.”

“Now then, the King has already informed me of things he would like to be included so let’s see what you guys are thinking,” she said, stealing a strawberry from her plate and clicking her pen. Ignis flipped his notes open and Prompto was lost instantly. He hadn’t realized just how many ideas Ignis had for the wedding and for the moment, Prompto decided not to interrupt. He munched quietly on his muffin, picking at the blueberries and studying their wedding planner.

Aside from being incredibly tall, she dressed as classy as Ignis himself, sporting a light tan pant suit with one tiny pearl hanging on a slim silver chain at her neck. She had a dark complexion with deep brown hair, natural curls pulled neatly back from her face. Prompto could see why Noctis said Ignis would like her, even if he wasn’t fully tuned in to what they were saying but there was something so very dapper about her.

It took Prompto moments to realize that this was his wedding as well and he should probably pay attention.

“Now, I’m sure you all have your own tailors,” Lydia was saying as she studied her notes. “But there is a particular tailor that I work with for all my weddings. If it’s amenable to you, I would very much like to use him.”

Ignis nodded. “Certainly.”

“Fantastic! We’ll have to schedule a fitting, but that’s further down the line. Color preferences?”

“We considered a mix and match of black with gold and midnight blue.”

“Oooh, have you then maybe considered a night time wedding?”

Prompto and Ignis exchanged looks. They hadn’t but the idea didn’t seem the most inviting immediately. Lydia didn’t seem deterred. “Think of it this way,” she said, setting her pen aside and looking between them. “I know this great lighting designer that actually makes her own lighting fixtures. We can set up these networks of different types of light sculptures. There’s these chains of flowers and they glow a lovely gold that can be arranged over the altar and,” she continued, Prompto getting lost in the visuals. Dripping tendrils of soft, gold lights hanging from overcast tree branches. Whole bouquets of glowing flowers arranged at each table. Fountains of lights.

They hadn’t exactly considered any of this but well… Prompto smiled dreamily, leaning his chin on his hand. “That makes a night time wedding actually sound really…lovely.”

Lydia smiled. “It’s an idea, at least,” she offered before jotting things down. Ignis tapped his chin.

“It does sound quite appealing,” he agreed and Lydia’s smile brightened.

“Well, it’ll obviously have to be discussed with everyone but I’m glad you approve,” Lydia paused. “Now, the King requested it to be a fall wedding, I wanted to know ho…”

“Fall?!” Prompto squeaked. It was already April, when would they have time to… Lydia caught on quickly.

“Oh, no, no! Not this fall. Next fall,” she clarified, her smile turning sheepish. “That should give us ample time and the city reconstruction should be much further along.”

Ignis nodded, smiling in return. “Fall would be quite nice, yes.”

Lydia beamed. “Fantastic. Now, I actually have to run but I’m glad we got our initial meeting done. I’m going to need to meet with each of you individually and I think there’s someone I haven’t met yet?”

“Gladio,” Prompto put in helpfully, digging out his phone. “We can give you his number, if that would help?” He offered. Lydia nodded.

“As long as he doesn’t mind random ladies texting him, that would be great.”

Ignis chuckled gently. “We will give him your card.”

“Excellent,” Lydia said, copying Gladio’s number from Prompto’s phone. “Try to jot down anything else that comes to mind and we can discuss it in the future. Also, nothing’s really off the table save that the King requested there be a certain…hmm…surprise.”

“Surprise?” Prompto quirked an eyebrow. Lydia grinned.

“It’s a surprise for a reason. Anyway, if you have any questions or ideas you really need to brainstorm, don’t hesitate to contact me, okay? And I mean, at any time,” she said, hefting herself to stand. When she reached into her bag to pay for her food, Ignis stopped her.

“We will cover yours, thank you,” he said kindly and Lydia blinked.

“Are you..?”

“I’m certain.”

She thanked Ignis multiple times before collecting her things and, waving to the two of them, jogged down the street. It was amazing how fast she ran considering her heels.

They were alone for a few moments before Ignis spoke. “Noct was quite right, I think she’ll do a splendid job.”

“You approve then?”

“Yes.”

“Ah yes, the Iggy seal of approval. I hear it’s hard to come by,” Prompto snickered and Ignis snorted, gently flicking him before letting their hands intertwine.  He picked up his coffee cup with his free hand, taking a long sip.

“Still, a night time wedding almost seems…ironic,” Ignis said thoughtfully, cup still half-pressed to his lips. Prompto considered, idle fingers running over the rim of his own mug.

“Yeah… but it’s so different, you know,” Prompto said, peering at Ignis. “And it’ll be great to have some good memories at night,” he added. Ignis shot him a sly smile.

“Oh, I’m certain we have plenty of those.”

Prompto couldn’t help the squawking laugh that escaped him and he had to hide his face in embarrassment as a few of the other patrons stared at him. Ignis pressed his hand to his lips, his own laughter threatening to escape. At least he was far better at controlling his volume in public. It took a few moments for Prompto to regain his composure before nodding.

“Plenty, yes. But this’ll be a different kind of good, right? With probably less nudity.”

“Probably?” Ignis’ eyebrows winged up.

“Hey, I make no promises of what I do or don’t do when I’m drunk.”

Ignis chuckled, thumb skating over Prompto’s knuckles before he lifted their hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Prompto’s finger tips.

Prompto beamed. Also, something occurred to him and he gripped Ignis’ hand tightly.

“Yes?”

“I…wow…you know, I can’t believe I never realized this but like…this is our first time out as just…us,” Prompto said a bit lamely, gesturing between them. “Like…as a date.” Ignis frowned, considering.

“Have…have we never gone out?”

“Not just the two of us. And gosh, how long has it been since you guys invited me into this?”

“It feels like so long,” Ignis said gently.

“Yeah…” Prompto carefully moved his chair closer to Ignis, idly playing with his fiancée fingers. What a weird realization though. He watched the sunlight bounce off the amethyst in Ignis’ ring and sighed wistfully. “I’m still so glad you asked.”

“Me too, Prompto.”

Ignis’ voice was gentle and Prompto breathed a small laugh, leaning over until his head rested on the older man’s shoulder. He let his eyes close, sinking into the moment. Ignis felt warm and solid against him, his hand escaping from Prompto’s to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead. Prompto smiled.

“Would you like to go for a walk, Prompto? Seeing as we have no other duties to attend to today?”

Prompto hummed his assent, burying his face into Ignis’ shoulder for a few moments more before straightening. They finished their food and drinks, paid and departed hand in hand. Prompto would have felt almost embarrassed at their public mushiness if he cared in the slightest. And it was generally lovely to spend some quality time with Ignis. Plus, he was sure Ignis was taking the opportunity to see how repairs were coming along. Prompto wasn’t bothered.

It was weird to consider that since the day he joined the three of them in their little not-any-more triad, they spent 99% of their time as a unit. The four of them did practically everything together. Prompto loved it, especially if he ignored the year that Noctis was gone. That year hurt a lot but now…now it was okay. They were back. Noctis was back. And so was Insomnia…more or less.

They strolled the streets for hours, chatting about nothing particularly important but to Prompto, it was everything. It really was the little moments that stuck in his mind the most. He liked watching Ignis when he talked. There was something so calming and familiar in Ignis that Prompto could just lose himself in conversation, studying every little quirk. Ignis had once said that Prompto had quite the eye for detail and Prompto really liked to agree.

He loved Ignis’ smile. Each of them had smiles that made Prompto feel like jelly and Ignis was no different. It was a soft, caring smile that sometimes stretched on the verge of a little dorky. Prompto had quite a few photos of that slightly goofy smile and he swore he would keep them forever. Once, he threatened that he’d make a scrapbook and Ignis couldn’t stop laughing for a solid minute, hand covering his mouth and shoulders shaking while Prompto snuck a few photos.

The sun was setting when they turned to head back to the Citadel, enjoying some frozen yogurt.

“You know what I miss the most about camping?” Prompto asked over a mouthful of strawberry yogurt, Ignis quirking an eyebrow and grimacing slightly at Prompto’s manners. Prompto wasn’t deterred. “Your cooking.”

The grimace turned into a small laugh. “Don’t let the royal chefs hear you say that.”

Prompto snorted around his spoon. “It’s not like their cooking is _bad_. Everything is delicious but it’s just like…not the same.”

“Well,” Ignis considered, polishing off his frozen yogurt and disposing of the container. “Perhaps while we’re still not…excessively overwhelmed, I will attempt and commandeer the kitchen for a night. I do miss cooking.”

Prompto beamed bright, throwing out his own empty container. Noctis and Gladio still weren’t back when they returned to the Royal chambers and Prompto, deciding that it’s actually been a while, pulled Ignis down for a kiss as soon as the door shut behind them.

It was just going to be making out, honestly, but Prompto couldn’t really stop himself and Ignis was more than eager to comply for something more. This time, they took it slow. Not that they were in a hurry last time but this time especially. Prompto wound up in Ignis’ lap, face to face and riding the older man into the mattress. He loved being face to face. He loved being able to lean forward and press shaky kisses to Ignis’ lips, cheeks, eyes, trailing his lips over the discoloration from the scarring.

Ignis sighed into it, watching Prompto through his eyelashes. They had set his glasses aside and he probably couldn’t really see but he watched anyway, moving with Prompto’s rhythm. It was steady and gentle and ever so breathy and when they finished, Prompto moved up only slightly to let Ignis slide out of him before settling back into the older man’s lap. Neither wanted to move away for the moment and remained basking in their afterglow, Prompto leaning his chin on Ignis’ shoulder.  Ignis let his hands wander, gentle fingers tracing over Prompto’s freckled skin.

“I am glad you came with me today,” Ignis whispered and Prompto squeaked out a laugh, making Ignis pinch him. “Not just that, Prompto.”

Prompto was still giggling against Ignis’ shoulder but smiled wide. “Me too, Iggy. It was…” he trailed off, his words failing him but sighed instead, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ jaw. Ignis took it as a good thing and didn’t even move when the door swung open. They heard Gladio snort.

“I’m always walking in post-coitus aren’t I?” The taller man laughed gruffly, walking over to press a kiss to the back of Prompto’s neck. Prompto shivered but giggled.

“You either have the best or the worst timing, big guy. And I dunno what’s funnier.”

Ignis chuckled, Prompto finally letting go to roll off him and allow Gladio to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips. He peered around. “What’d you do to Noct, Gladio?” Prompto demanded as he moved to clean up after their lovemaking.

Gladio grunted. “Cor wanted to talk to him. He’ll be back soon.”

It was a little more than soon when Noctis finally returned. They had all dressed and changed and even ordered dinner, the servants wheeling it in on a cart 15 minutes before Noctis arrived. He noted just how satisfied Ignis and Prompto looked and didn’t take long to put things together. He grinned as they settled to eat.

“You two had fun, huh?”

“Taking advantage while we can,” Prompto shrugged a shoulder, taking a sip of freshly squeezed fruit juice.

“Well, I’d love to be included in the fun next time,” Noctis sniffed, making Prompto laugh and bump shoulders with their King.

“We were having a moment, gosh Noct!”

He heard Gladio snort. “I just always end up walking at the end of those moments.”

Prompto looked apologetic, even though he knew Gladio was teasing. Still…it had been a while. Exchanging a look with Ignis, the blonde shrugged. “Weeeeell, when you put it that way, I guess we gotta,” he paused. “Not tonight though.”

Noctis pouted theatrically. “Fine, fine. But let’s find free time. You guys might have been together that year but I was stuck in a rock.”

“Riiiight.”

Ignis smiled, reaching over to snag Noct’s hand in his own. “We will clear some time for his Majesty and his Shield,” he promised and Noctis relented. The conversation shifted easily as they ate.

“You were quite right, Noct,” Ignis said as he dabbed his lips with a napkin, sitting back in his chair. Noctis quirked an eyebrow in mid-slurp of his pasta. “I quite like our wedding planner. It seems we will be in capable hands.”

Noctis smiled. “Yeah, I…Luna recommended her actually. She used to live in Tenebrae I guess.”

“Is Lady Lunafreya getting married?”

“I…I’m not sure? She hasn’t said anything but who knows. I wouldn’t be surprised,” Noctis shrugged, rolling more pasta around his fork. Gladio chuckled gruffly.

“Well, we’ll know soon enough.”

“Yeah…wonder if she’ll use that dress…” Noctis pondered.

“It was quite a lovely dress,” Ignis remarked, taking a slow sip of water.

“Yeah…”

The conversation meandered after that, Prompto leaning his chin on his hand and just listening. He watched them talk and move, occasionally laughing at something but mostly feeling content with just watching. All the little details that made him love them. All the little imperfections. Prompto smiled into his fruit juice.

They were all his and he was theirs.

And damn did he feel sappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I never did actually write like... individual dates? Like, the 4 of them do stuff all the time and that's adorable but I'm also sure they sometimes pair of or something. And I like small intimate moments between 2 people just as well.
> 
> but also like... I just love the ot4 so much???? help.
> 
> note the rating change. I still dunno if I wanna go full explicit yet... mmmmmmmmmmmaybe.
> 
> Enjoy? And thanks so much to the lovely people for reading and commenting!!


End file.
